Wizards of Hogwarts
by Wizard-Girl-Ryshelle
Summary: Ok so this is My HPXWoWP story, I have to made up characters in this story. Morgan Weasley, aged 13, one year younger then Ginny. And Ryshelle Potter aged 14, one year younger then Harry
1. Wizards of Hogwarts

"Please" "NO!" "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" "YOU WILL NOT BE GOING" Vernon said his face as red with anger as it was when Harry tried to be able to go to Hogwarts "you have been trying this for four years now girl and It won't work this year" he said to the dark brown haired girl "NO I'M GOING THIS YEAR" she said equally as red in the face "OR MY NAME ISN'T RYSHELLE LILLY POTTER" Ryshelle screamed as she ran off into the little cupboard Harry use to live in. Ryshelle was Harry sister, younger by one year, and had been wanting to go Hogwarts since Harry first went and this year she was going. Ryshelle herd a knock on the cupboard door "who is it?" she said softly "Harry" said the person on the outside of the door "Harry..." Harry sighed at his sister "Harry James Potter" "Granted you may enter" she laughed and Harry made his way in to the cupboard and locked the door. "Ok, this is how we are getting you to Hogwarts" Harry said and started to explain his plan.

**Meanwhile in New York**

"Alex, uh Alex here is a letter for you, and have you seen Max I have a letter for him as well" Jerry Russo said to his only daughter as he handed her a letter "no but if I do I'll be sure not to tell you" Alex said with a laugh and opened the letter "daddy I'm to tired to reading it, can you read it?" she said sucking up to her dad "fine, but Alex one day I might not be there to help you" he warned his middle child "yer yer whatever" Alex said as she sat down on a red couch. "Let see here, it's a letter from the Wizardry school..." "Wiztech, been there, done that" she said in a bored tone "no the letter is accepting you in too..." Jerry was interrupted yet again but this time by Justin running up the stairs "I overheard your conversation, don't tell me Alex has been accepted in to Hogwarts" he said to his father "yes Justin she has" Jerry said very proudly. Alex stood up "wait, wait, wait" she said as she stood in the middle of her brother and dad "why would I want to go to another school? I have been to one wizard school and I use to go to high school" Alex said with a laugh "Alex, Hogwarts isn't just any other school-use to?-"Jerry tried to explain Hogwarts to Alex but got distracted by her remark about school. "Hogwarts is the best school of Wizardry, it's a boarding school and it's in London" Justin said in his know-it-all way "boarding school...meaning I stay there all the time?" Alex said with a sly smile on her face "precisely" Jerry said with a smile then it turned into a frown "my little girl is growling up" he stated to cry "dad it's ok" Justin said patting Jerry on the back "So I if I go that means no Justin or Max right?" Alex said but before anyone could say anything Alex agreed to go. Jerry started to cry again and between sobs said "I…better...tell...your...mother" and he walked down stairs to the substation. "Well this is going to be fun, without you or Max that is" Alex said and went to walk off "actually, Alex, Max and I are coming" Justin corrected his little sister and went up stairs just as Max ran up stairs from the substation "ALEX, ALEX" he shouted as he stopped and shoved a piece of paper into Alex's face. "Look we are allowed to bring a toad, cat or rat, I want to get a toad" Alex pushed the paper away and gleamed at her youngest sibling "why on earth would you want a toad?" "because there...awesome and green, just like me" he said stupidly and ran up stairs to tell Justin the same thing "neh" Alex said as she called up Harper.

**A few days later- Boarding Hogwarts Express- Russo's POV**

"Right has everyone got everything" Jerry said as he tried to be brave and not cry, he was walking his only kids to platform 9 ¾ "Dad, don't worry" Justin reassured him. Max was holding his toad in he's hands "there not as cool as I thought" he said not caring about anything going on around him. Everyone turned to look at Max "anyway, daddy I don't want to go anymore" "oh no, I didn't pay for your stuff for no reason your going" Jerry said as he's daughter tried to get out of it. "Move out of the way!" the Russo's heard a voice from behind them scream and then a dark haired brunette girl came zooming past them "I'm finally free!" she screamed, she was standing on trolley full of stuff just like Justin, Alex and Max's own. "Ryshelle watch ou-owch" said a black haired boy with glasses from behind the family as the brown haired girl crashed into a wall "sorry" he said politely as he rushed past and helped up Ryshelle, the dark brunette. Justin, Jerry and Theresa all rushed over to the two kids as Alex and Max made their way over to them. "Are you alright?" Justin asked as the black haired boy helped up Ryshelle. "Yes I'm fine" she said as she got up and dusted herself off "I'm just happy that I'm free" she said happily and the Russo's all looked at her like she was crazy. "Um sorry, I'm Harry and this is my sister Ryshelle" Harry apologized again and then saw the trolleys "oh your all heading to Hogwarts?" he asked in a friendly manner "you bet, best education around" Justin said with a dorky smile when suddenly another shout could be heard. "Harry!" a ginger headed boy called out, the Russo's and a the two other kids turned to see a large group of people all with the same color hair only one of them running "what happen?" he asked, ignoring the group of five "she fell, even I knew that" Max said in a voice to that said 'you're so dumb'. The group of seven all turned to look at the short brunette. "Ok wait, wait, wait I know you, you, you, you, you, you, you and you" Ryshelle said as she pointed to the big group and her brother "but I don't know you, you, you, you or you" she said pointing to the Russo's "well I'm Max, this is my sister Alex, our brother Justin and our mum and dad" Max explained to Ryshelle. "Well nice to meet you all but were going to be late for the train" one of the older of the ginger haired boys said "we will introduce ourselves later" another one said that looked just like the one that just talked. Everyone nodded and headed down to the stations introducing themself selfs to each other. "Platform 9 ¾" announced the oldest looking girl out of the gingers as the stopped near a wall in the middle of platform 9 and 10 "I might not be the smartest person but that's a wall" Alex said as she stared at the wall "well Fred, George why don't you show them" Molly, the oldest ginger-haired girl, said as the Twins walked up into the very middle of the wall and ran through it. "Wow thats cool but what would be cool is if you went to run through it but crashed" Max said with a grin on his face, Ryshelle, Harry and the youngst out of the ginger-haired girls, introduced as Morgan (While they where walking to the platform), looked at Max with utter confusion. "We better hurry up I don't want to be late again, we don't have the flying car no more" Ron Weasley said as he ran throught the wall followed by Harry. "Ginny, Morgan you two next" Molly said to her only daughters "Ginny you first" Morgan said to her older sister. Ginny nodded and ran through the wall "come on sweety" Molly said and Morgan looked over to Max and smiled "see ya when you come through" she said and ran through the wall followed by her mum. The people left on the other side where Ryshelle, Justin, Max, Alex, Jerry and Thresea, Ryshelle walked up to the wall without her trollie "so whos next?" she asked a bit nervouse. Justin walked over "I'll go, watch and learn" he said drecting it to Alex who just faked smiled. Justin took a deep breath and ran through the wall "Oh I wanna go now, before I wasn't watching but it looks fun" Ryshelle said as she got ready to go through but Alex ran through before she got the chance.


	2. On the other side

Part 2- On the other side

We are proud to mention that this chapter is based on Justins POV!

I looked around the area I had come to, steam from a train filled the room, but not any train, it was the Hogwarts express! In the amazment of what I saw I didn't move from the spot but just looked around. I saw some of the kids from before but the closes where the twins, Fred and George I think there names where, witht he youngst, the one Max's age, Morgan. Just as I was about to walk off to get on to the train I was hit "ALEX!" I shoulded when I saw who was behind the trollie that had just basiclly ran me over, she gave me an evil smirk "I'm going to get on that train before you do and hey if I'm luck you won't even be able to get on" she said as she ran off to the train. I quickly jumped up and dusted myself off, no way was I letting her show off here as well. I moved my trollie just in time because Ryshelle, the one we saw first out of the group, had just come through "'ello Justin, better get on the train fast" she said in the English accent that lots of people here seamed to have, maybe it was just because us Russo's came from New York and didn't have many English people come. I went to jump on the train just as mum and dad came through the wall, mum wasn't that happy, she never did like magic much, the wall might of freaked her out a bit. Dad walked up to me with a proud and brave face but the one that spoke was mum "bye, bye sweety, don't forget to write to us all the time, we will write to you as well, I love you so much" I could hardly breath, thats how hard her hug was squishing me "mum, Its ok, mum!" I complained, all I wanted to do was get on the train, Max had even bet me on, I was the only one out of the group of kids we where with that hadn't jumped on yet. I some how struggled away from mums grip "don't worry, you will see us christmas holidays" I resurred her from the window of one of the carpartments. Fred, George, Morgan, Ryshelle, Harry and Ron were all in it as well. I had to admit the carpartments were big about 4 more people could fit in! The train started moving and the last thing I herd from dad was 'keep Alex out of trouble' please thats all I ever did, she would mess up and I would fix it. "So what years are you all in? and what houses?" I asked curiously, I naturally reserched all about Hogwarts on the WizWidWorld net before I came. "Gryffindor, well really all of us here are in Gryffindor" Fred, at least I think it was Fred, said and his twin finished the sentence "exept for Ryshelle, it's her first year you know" "yet she is a year older then our youngest sister, and she's in her third year" Fred add. It was hard to belive that this very childish girl who acted as if she was ten years old or maybe even younger was fourteen! **"Now for year's" **said a girl as she walked in **"you do relise yous are talking quite loudly, almost anyone can hear you"** she was in a black robe with a lion on her robe, A Gryffindor **"Harry, Ron and I are are all in our fifth year, Fred and George in the Seventh, what a minute you must be one of the transfers from New York, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" **she said in a english accent, what was with them all, I swear everyone I meet so far has one. "I'm Justin Russo" I introduced myself as Alex walked in the door, laughing. I, out of reliex, stood straight up "Alex, what did you do?" I asked a bit suspioude "me? nothing, some other kid just...it was so funny" she said as she sat down. I looked at Alex, on eye brow raised, was it a trap? could I honastly think that Alex hadden't done anything wrong. Suddenly a kid walked in the door, his face black, because of dust, and his hair up on ends, he was about to say something but walked away. Before the kid walked away he seamed to stare at Harry.

**Little bit latter**

I haden't kept track of time but all I knew was it was getting dark, wait no, it was dark, by this time everyone was in there robes but Alex was getting into her's, Max had joined us in the carpartment a little while back and started talking to the twins and Morgan. "Do all wizardy school wear dorky robes?" Alex said as she walked in the door "at least we don't need to wear thous nerd glasses" she said then just relising that Harry wore a pair just like them. Alex sat down and, I'm guessing, herd the word prank in the twins convosation and joined in. "So why have you never been to Hogwarts yet Ryshelle?" I questioned, Ryshelle and I were the only ones not talking, Ron, Harry and Hermione where all having a disscussion. "Oh, well that is that my Uncle would never let me come, Harry finally figurde out a way for me to come" she said in a happy voice. "Uncle? what about your mum or dad?" I asked a bit confused, "well that is that um, you surely must know about 'he-who-must-not-be-named'" Ryshelle replied to me. I was confused 'he-who-must-not-be-named' oh yer then it hit me, the dark wizard Voldemolt, although hardly anyone specks his name. "Yes" I said firmly "well then you should know the boy who lived" ok now I was confused, how did the conversation from her family go to a dark lord?. "No, actally" I said and she just turned to look out the window "never mind then" I myself felt a bit down now, I don't know what I did but it seamed to upset her. The train stopped and people started to head off the train, everyone I was in the carparment with all headed off to a diffrent place but Ryshelle, Alex, Max and I. We all had to go with the first years which was a bit embarresing, we were all taller then them and they all steared at us. We had met one of the teachers who told us all about the house, I myself was hoping to ether get into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. When we got into the great hall it was even better then I imagend when I read the book 'Hogwarts, A history'. The names to get sorted seemed to go in order of the first letter of first name. "Alex Russo!" one of the teachers called, Alex walked up to the sorting hat and sat down "Slytherin" it called out, I should have known, Slytherin would be the best house for her evil mind. I guessed that I would get in to ether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Max would be ether Hufflepuff or Gryffindor and Ryshelle, I guessed would get into Gryffindor. After a few more names I was finally called, nervously I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat landed on my head and automaticly shouted Ravenclaw. Happily I went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to two girls, one named Cho, the other, Luna. "Max Russo" my little brother got called up to the stand. I didn't watch how he walked up but knowing him it would be fearless and calm. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted as he made his was to the Gryffindor table, none of the Gryffindors looked happier then Morgan for him to be there. I zoned out for a bit, discussing about vampires with Cho, which reminded me, I would have to right to Juliet after the feast; intill I herd "Ryshelle Potter!". "Potter?" "its not a very common name" "but she can't be related to Harry, we never herd about her" wispers flooded around me, as I looked at Ryshelle her face was flushed red as she ploped herself on to the stool. It took the hat about five minutes before it called out her house, to my shock, it was Slytherin.


End file.
